Through the eyes of a Father.
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: Goldilocks is a tomboyish Shire lass with a yearning for adventure. Her father doesnt want to lose her the way he lost Frodo. Frodo and Goldilocks become more alike then anyone thought. Non-slash, my best work, R/R
1. Goldilocks

(A/N: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings, and the plot to this story is one that according to most of the appendix's in the Lord of the Rings couldn't really happen. In this story I portray Elanor the Fair as slightly 'prissy'. I am sure the Tolkien did not intend her to be this way. None of this story really could happen (Hence fan-fiction.)

Summary: Goldilocks is a young Shire-lass, who is constantly daunted for being a tomboy. She has barely any friends, in fact other then her brothers and sisters, her only friend (and best friend) is Faramir Took. Sam, though he does not say it grieves every time he looks upon his daughter for, apart from her hair color, resembles his old best friend, Frodo. She yearns for adventure, and when she finds out that her father never told her about the real truth of his journeys she is infuriated and decides to run-away and has her own adventure. 

Goldilocks was a tomboyish eight year old Shire-lass and daughter to Mayor Samwise. She had golden hair, which lately had been growing a darker shade. She also had blazing blue eyes. This was strange because the rest of her family had Hazel, Brown or green eyes. Her father worked often, but always had time to come home to sit with his family. He was a good father, and her loved his children dearly. It seemed to Goldilocks though that he didn't talk to her as much. In fact every time she would talk to him, she could see grief in his eyes. Occasionally he would turn and wipe away a tear. No one else seemed to notice, so Goldilocks chose not to say anything. The Gamgee family lived in Bag-end and Goldilocks was one of eight brothers and sisters and her mother was pregnant with a ninth child. 

On this day her mother told her to get dressed up extra special, for the King, Aragorn was coming to visit her father and Elanor would be made a maid of honor to Queen Arwen. She went into town with her usual breeches and baggy white shirt, only half tucked in. She ran down the hill that led to Bag-end and made her way to the market. As she went through her favorite stand looking for the herbs her mother had sent her for she felt a large fruit crash against the side of her face, and then laughter of a familiar voice. It was Ofo. Ofo was the boy that young hobbit-lads would come home crying about. Ofo was extremely fond of bullying Goldilocks. Goldilocks calmly wiped the juice away from her eye as she felt anger building up inside her. 'If I ever catch that you've been fighting again, Goldilocks, you'll regret it!' her mother would often warn. Through running her mothers voice through her head she heard Ofo daunting,

"Goldi-lad, Goldi-lad!" 

"Can you not think of a better insult then that?" Goldilocks came back coolly. Ofo turned to the group of friends around him,

"Can you believe how she turned out? After a family so proper. She doesn't even fit in amongst her own family!" He said purposely loud enough for her to hear. Anger grew again in the young girl. 

"Take that back you, you…" She could think of an insult that she wouldn't somehow get in trouble with her family for. Ofo pretended to ignore her words and continued speaking loudly to his friends,

"Do you know what I believe? By the way she looks, I'd say that she isn't even her father's child! I don't believe that her mother was entirely faithful to her father! That would explain her being abnormal," He was about to continue but her was knocked clear off his feet by Goldilocks. The anger had gotten the better of her and she was pounding Ofo in the face with unmerciful fury. Just as she probably would have made a permanent mark in his face, a small band of horses rode into the small village of hobbiton and a tall man with a crown got off his horse. He briskly walked over and lifted Goldilocks off of Ofo. He set her on the ground facing towards him. Goldilocks didn't make eye contact because she knew who it was that pulled her off him. 

"Goldilocks, Goldilocks…"He said disappointment showing in the King's voice. He shook his head and turned. Taking her hand he began to lead her towards Bag-end. She quickly glanced at Ofo and saw that he had a black eye and a large lip with a steady flow of blood issuing from his nose. Aragorn sighed,

"You're bleeding, Goldilocks." He told her. She touched under her nose and saw blood on her fingers. 

" I am sorry, Lord." She said though not really feeling it. " He made fun of me, and my family! Am I to stand by while he spreads those lies to the entire Shire!" trying to protect herself.

"I never accused you or scolded you. You need not defend yourself to me. It is not my place to punish you." He said with out looking at her

"But your tone of disappointment is worse then any punishment they would give me." Aragorn smiled. He looked down at her. 

"Oh, it is." He said trying to sound only mildly surprised. She looked up at him and sighed,

"You are going to tell my parents, aren't you?" 

"I don't really think I have to tell them anything, You have a bloody nose and you looked like a wreck." 

"I hate it here." She said angrily. Aragorn raised his eyebrows in surprise, 

"Why is that? You live in the most peaceful place I have ever been, and you hate it. If it wasn't my place in Gondor I would want to dwell here." He said honestly.

" Of course it's peaceful, that's what my father and his friend ought for. I don't understand why though they let it come to be like it was." Aragorn was surprised, he wondered if Sam had ever told Goldilocks of his and Frodo's travels. "My father never seems to tell me anything, to my understanding father only had three friends and you. Never has he even spoken of how he met you or his best friend. I don't even know his name." They approached the front of Bag-end. The door opened as they approached.


	2. Discovering Secrets of a daughter; Conce...

Rosie sat waiting for her husband to enter the warmly lit room. She had seen him go into Frodo's room and decided not to call him. She sat quietly thinking what her husband could be going through right at that moment. Even she had grown fond of Frodo, she helped Sam take care of him after they had moved into his house. She sat and pondered these things.

"Mother," Elanor snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Yes dear," Rosie said feeling weary, after all it had been a long day for the pregnant Hobbit-woman. 

" Where is Goldilocks, shouldn't she come to dinner also?" 

" She is being punished, she will not attend dinner tonight." Rosie told her daughter not wanting to give an explanation. 

" What has she done this time?" Frodo elbowed his sister. Frodo had usually found it his duty to stick up for Goldilocks. He knew how the hobbit children treated his sister, and he pitied her for it. 

"It is not our business, Elanor. It is only mothers, fathers, and Goldilocks herself." Sam entered the room. 

"I don't think that sending her to bed with out supper is the best punishment." Elanor said so that her father would notice. 

" Why is that dearest?" Sam knew whom they were talking about, and wanted to know why his daughter was going into other's businesses.

" She never eats anyway. Have you seen her size under that old shirt she wears? Practically skin and bone." Frodo elbowed her again. He knew that Goldilocks rarely ate unless in the presence of her father or mother. Unfortunately Sam noticed the prod Frodo gave his sister otherwise he wouldn't have believed it. 

"Is this true, Frodo?" Frodo didn't answer he looked down at his plate not wanting to give anything more away then he already did. "Frodo Gardener. Tell me this instant, has your sister been not eating or does she have nothing to hide?" Sam spoke sternly. Frodo looked up, he would never lie to his father's face, so under his stare he nodded shamefully. Rosie gasped. Sam pushed his chair out from the table and stormed off to Goldilocks room.

He threw open the door. Goldilocks stood up in surprise. In a few single strides Sam was across the room. He took her hand and lifted her sleeve. What he saw shocked him, Sam could see the features of her bones through her skin. It reminded him of Frodo on the last steps of Mount Doom. Frodo was so malnourished; Sam blamed himself for all of that. Now he saw his daughter going through all of that, and Sam hated the site of it. 

" Why are you so skinny Goldilocks?" Sam questioned trying to keep from getting angry with his daughter. He loved her so dearly, why was she doing this?

" I have not eaten as often as I should." Goldilocks said bravely, she knew her father couldn't punish her worse then already. All she truly cared about was seeing Faramir and her father had taken that away, he wouldn't come for several months again. Right now it would be more of a help then punishment to keep her inside the house. 

Sam couldn't think of anything to say, he was stunned at all the truths about his daughter. He looked at her; he felt the grief in his heart again. Why was she so much like his old master? Sam tried to make something of it. She was malnourished, wasn't very content with the way things were, She longed for adventure, she had very little friends, and to top it all off, her eyes. The eyes that seemed to blaze to show emotion, it was almost too hard for Sam to bear. 

" You will have all your meals supervised inside this house until you can have my trust back. What you are doing is so unhealthy. You need to have a normal life, Goldilocks. You need to eat, you need to stop these wild fantasies of traveling, and you need to get some friends." Sam told her, his voice quaking with anger or sadness, it was too hard to tell. Goldilocks looked up and met his gaze, 

" Tell me this, father, how am I to make friends if I am constantly grounded and nobody likes me." Goldilocks said freshly. 

Sam's gaze seemed to blanch. She saw it again. Grief. 

"Tell me this also, father, why do you grieve when ever you look into my eyes? Is it that you are so ashamed of me or, is it that I only bring you pain?" Sam felt his heart breaking at his daughter's words. He looked away and then looked back at her. 

Those eyes, those eyes were still fixed on his, prying for an answer,

" My child, my child, it is neither. Never think in that way again." Sam said feeling the stare of his old master. His voice trembled with sorrow. 

" Then tell me why. I can't seem to find a reason." Goldilocks told him in the same tone. He shook his head, and let everything that was tensing inside him go. He sighed and turned away,

"To that, I believe you will find out some day."


	3. Memories of a long gone friend

" Goldilocks!" She heard her mother shout. Goldilocks winced; this would not go over well with her parents. "Goldilocks Gamgee! What in the Shire happened to you? Where you fighting again?" Goldilocks shamefully nodded. " I am so sorry, Aragorn, for having you see that. I assure you it won't happen again." Rosie apologized. 

" It was no problem, I have to go bring my wife. Also I must tell my advisors and bodyguards that they may return now. So I will return and see you shortly." Aragorn turned and with a small wink to Goldilocks, left. Rosie waved good-bye to the King and then turned to her daughter. 

"What am I going to do with you? This is the third time in the past two weeks!" Goldilocks would have corrected her and said four but knew wiser and kept her tongue. "I am sorry but this time I am going to leave the punishing to you're father." Goldilocks mentally screamed. 

"No mother! You can't he'll forbid me to go to the party tomorrow. Please I'll be good! Just tell him after the party, please mother please! Faramir will be there I haven't seen him in so long." Goldilocks pleaded, 

"You should of thought of that before you decided to beat some for hobbit-boy up!" Her mother came back, 

" It's not fair, I held my tongue as best I could. He insulted you mother and me and father! Please understand! I'm sorry, I really am!" Goldilocks was practically to tears.

" I'm sorry, dear. You have to pay the price for what you have done. Now don't ask me again. I am telling your father and that is the end of it! Go clean up, your father and Lord Aragorn will be home soon." Goldilocks didn't even let her mother finish, she fled to her room. Passing her father's forbidden study and the room next to it that her father never let anyone in, she tried to hold back the tears. She slammed the door behind her, and sat down on the bed. As she did so she heard the front door open.

"Oh no…" she said to herself. He father had probably heard everything that she and her mother had argued about. Sure enough, her father said only a few words to her mother and then she heard his footsteps coming towards their room. There was a knock at the door,

"Goldilocks," she heard her father call from outside. 

" Come in," she said miserably. Her father slowly opened the door, stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

"So you were fighting again today?" Samwise said firmly. Goldilocks nodded. Goldilocks hated hearing disappointment in voices. It usually wasn't the punishment but the lecture she would receive before hand that would shame her. She took a deep breath, preparing for everything she would have to explain. 

" Ofo, he made fun of me, he made fun of mother, I-" 

"I don't want explanations, you're grounded for three weeks."

" Father! Please I must go to the party tomorrow, it is the only time I may see Faramir. I haven't seen him in so long! Please father." Goldilocks begged, she looked into her father's eyes. There it was, she saw it again. Grief. Why did her father always seem to despair when in eye contact with her? 

" I'm sorry, my child. You must learn your lesson. Tomorrow you will not attend the festivities. You will stay in the house, no friends may come to visit." He said solemnly

" You forget to whom you speak father, I have no friends." Goldilocks managed, now her eyes were hard and had no cheerfulness that was usually there. 

The site of her eyes like that almost scared Samwise. Sam sighed, he couldn't argue with her. No friends ever came to call for her, except for the rare occasion of Faramir and his father coming to visit. Sam got up; he felt the grief welding up in his heart. Memories of Frodo ached inside him. He also remembered a childhood when he had no friends but one, Frodo. Without a word he left her in the room. He walked along the long passages in Bag-End. He stopped, the smell of Rosie's cooking beckoned him to the kitchen, but instead he turned and went into Frodo's room. He entered, the dark room and drew back the shades. 

The bed glimmered with the Mithril armor that was laid out on it. Next to it he recognized the sheath of Sting, his old masters sword. He walked over and lifted it and unsheathed it. The blade was plain, except for the elvish writing inscribed onto it. He swung it around for a moment remembering fighting off Shelob, the giant spider. That only brought the grief of finding Frodo cold and motionless on the mountainside. Sam sighed and sheathed the beautiful Elven sword. He gently laid it back onto the bed and left the room.


	4. A best Friend to play with

Goldilocks woke the next morning feeling much better then she did the day before. She looked out the window and saw all the preparations for the party. She sighed, it would be her last chance in quite a while to see her best friend. She would have dwelt on this thought but there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out to the door trying to sound cheerful. It was Frodo. "Hello," 

"I'm sorry Goldilocks, I really am." Frodo apologized. Goldilocks smiled at her brother. 

"It is fine, I was not even angry, nor knew that you told him." Frodo looked slightly relieved. 

" Oh thank you. I tried to keep from telling, I really truly tried hard. It is just that, I won't lie to father, and he questioned me." Goldilocks thought for a moment of how this could have come to be,

" Brother, how then could father have known? If he questioned you?" a strange look appeared on Frodo's face. 

" It was Elanor. She brought it to father's attention. I don't think it was with cruel intentions though." Frodo told Goldilocks. Goldilocks bowed her head slightly and smirked,

" I would have thought her to have told on me. It matters not though. I deserve what I got." Frodo did nothing. He would have argued but really didn't find anything to argue to. It was all true that she could have made wiser decisions, but made foolish ones instead. He told her goodbye and left the house to go to the party. Goldilocks sat alone in her room for a long while. She watched some of the party through her window, but it made her long even more to be there. So she resolved to sitting and staring at the wall, doing what she seemed to do best, daydreaming of adventure. 

Even that though soon grew boring. She became restless and wandered around the house in search of something to occupy her time. She found nothing. So, she began to wander back to her room when she saw it. The room that her father forbid and locked saw open. She gave a nervous glace around her before tiptoeing into the darkened room. She looked around the well-kept room. There were shelves of books along one wall, and a small desk on the opposite side of the room from which the window was. She looked at the bed. There was a silver mail coat and a sheathed sword neatly lain across it. She walked over and carefully lifted the sword and drew it from the sheath. It shimmered in what little light there was. Goldilocks smiled,

" Elvish," she whispered to herself, mentally leaping with joy. This is what some of the adventures she dreamed of were based on. She set it down in the exact position it was in and left the room. Then the idea occurred to her, her father's study. She might as well have a look in there. maybe get a book to read while she was punished. It wasn't like they could punish her any further if she was caught with the book. She carefully opened the door and stepped in. It was a terrible mess. There were papers and shelves upon shelves of books. She glanced around taking in the messy environment, then she saw it there was a large red book on a shelf she couldn't reach. It seemed to call for her to take it. ' It looks chalk-full of adventures for me to read about!' she thought to herself as she walked towards it. As she reached out to take the book, she heard a distinct tap on her bedroom window. Hoping that it was not someone like her father she ran to her room. There was no one outside the window. Cautiously she approached the window and looked out. At first she saw nothing, then she looked strait down. It was Faramir! 

"Faramir! What are you doing here?" Goldilocks cried out happily.

" Hey, remember they punished you not I. I should be aloud to visit my best friend." Faramir responded. "Come on out! We can play in the fields or talk about our times in the woods, so we are not seen." Faramir smiled, he was a year older then her and had many more friends then she, but still, they had the best friendship between any Shire lass or lad. Goldilocks smiled at him, they thought the same way. He knew that she wouldn't refuse because it would be worth any punishment or lecture either would receive. 

" Hold on, I will be out in a moment." She walked over and locked her door. That would allow her some time if she saw her parents going to check on her. Then she briskly swung her legs out the window and Faramir caught her with open arms. They laughed and ran towards the direction of the woods. 

Once safely behind the forest wall they sat together and laughed over their cunning escape. Both had pulled of better, but none-the-less they were proud of it. 

" So how have you been here in Hobbiton?" Faramir said smiling at Goldilocks. 

" I hate it here. Everyone expects me to be so proper and everything, but I would rather be out in Buckland or live with you in the Smials. Have you leaned to write or read yet?" 

" I have. I have been pestering my father to teach me, and he finally did. So now we can write letters and speak through that as often as we want!" Faramir told her excitedly. 

" My father was the same. He was reluctant to teach me for some odd reason he didn't like very much that I had a passion for reading and writing so suddenly." Goldilocks explained. She turned and climbed the large tree behind her. Faramir and Goldilocks often would climb this tree and hide away from the grown-hobbits that would be after them for stirring up some form of a nuisance. 

Goldilocks and Faramir talked about everything that was important to them. The other was the only one in the world that seemed to care about their simple squabbles and problems. Perhaps that is why they seemed to get along so well. They were both raised by some well-known Hobbit that was either highly respected or thought to by slightly off. They spent the entire afternoon in that tree and well into the evening, only at sunset did they show sings of letting up.

" Oh no," Goldilocks moaned looking to the horizon. She watched as the sun slowly began to disappear behind it. Faramir too looked and began to fear the problems he would face from an angry mother. His father would most likely understand, he was usually a troublemaker himself. Diamond of Long-Cleeve, his mother, on the other hand was not a force to be reckoned with. 

" I think we stayed out a bit too long what do you think?" Faramir said only half joking. 

" I think I shall be grounded for ages." Goldilocks said with a sigh. 

"Well," Faramir told her, " I guess I shall see you in ages, if my mother hasn't totally destroyed my body." 

"Goldilocks!" A voice called in the darkness,

"Faramir!" another called, torches soon became visible through the wall of trees. "Where are you?" another recognizable voice called. It was Both their fathers and

their Uncle Merry. " Split up, Sam you go that way, Pip, you that way I will go this way, and we'll meet back here as soon as someone has found something." Goldilocks made her way down the tree but as her foot touched the second lowest branch, it cracked and fell to the floor. She screamed as she almost fell a decent fifteen feet to the foliage below. For a young hobbit-lass fifteen feet is quite a ways, for any hobbit that is quite a ways. Faramir grabbed her arm just as she fell. 

" Uncle Merry!" Goldilocks screeched.

"Uncle Merry, Come quick!" Faramir called. Merry heard the frightened calls and ran towards the tree. He looked up and saw Goldilocks dangling above his head. 

" Okay!" Merry called to them, " Let go and I will catch you!" Goldilocks whimpered in fright. " Believe me I will not let you fall!" He called up again. Goldilocks looked up at Faramir, his face was resolute,

" I am going to drop you now, alright?" He whispered, Goldilocks clenched her eyes shut and nodded. "Okay!" Faramir called to Merry as he let her slip from his grasp. Goldilocks felt herself falling through the air for a brief instant, and everything seemed to freeze. 


	5. Elven Lullaby

Suddenly everything stopped, she felt her Uncle's warm grip around her. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Faramir making his way hurriedly down the opposite side of the tree. 

"It's alright, I have you," Merry smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and felt breathing slowly become easy again. " Sam, Pippin! I found them!" Merry called into the darkness. Goldilocks heard a great deal of rustling in the woods around her, and then everything went black. She passed out. Sam and Pippin came through moments later. Pippin ran strait to his son and hugged him; Sam ran to Merry and gently took Goldilocks from his arms. He embraced his young daughter tightly. 

"What happened?" Sam asked Merry while holding tightly to his daughter. 0

" I am not quite sure, I heard them screaming my name, and so I came running. And there she was. Hanging by Faramir hand. I got underneath her so that she wouldn't fall. I caught her and then here we are. I am guessing she passed out from the fright." Faramir held onto his father tightly. 

" Thank you, Merry," Sam said looking at daughter. "Faramir, I thank you also. I'm sure that if you did not catch her that she would be in a much less favorable state." 

" You won't punish her too harshly, will you Uncle Sam?" Pippin gave his son a warning nudge. Faramir kept his eye on Sam. 

" I don't know Faramir. We will see. She was punished in the first place; I don't know what I am to do with her now. Except that she should get home and get a good nights rest." Sam told his nephew wisely. They weren't relatives by blood, but the relationship their parents had formed caused them to want to use terms like that. 

The five hobbits began their travels back to Bag-End. It was a long trip but they eventually were welcomed into the house by Diamond, Rosie and Estella. Diamond took her nine year old son into a warm embrace,

" Never do that to me again, Faramir! I was scared out of my mind! Anything could have happened to you." Diamond scolded her son. Rosie wept seeing her daughter lying in her father's arms. Hearing the voices in the kitchen Elanor and Frodo went in. Frodo's heart almost stopped when he saw a limp Goldilocks lying in her father's arms. After a moment of watching his mother weep and Diamond holding Faramir tightly he thought he would burst. A large hand gripped his shoulder, he turned and looked at Aragorn. 

Aragorn comforted his wife with his arm and Frodo with his hand. 

"Don't worry, Rose, She is fine. She passed out is all." Merry put his arm around Rosie's shoulder comforting the hysterical mother. Rosie looked up, teary eyed at Sam.

" I this true. Samwise?" Rosie rasped. 

" Yes, my love. She fell out of a tree and the experience gave her quite a shock. Nothing else, she needs her rest though." Sam carried her to her bedroom. He laid her beautiful face down on the pillow. 

"She looks like Frodo." A deep voice came from behind him. Sam turned, Aragorn stood in the doorway, " Don't grieve over the resemblance, be happy that you have someone to remember him by." 

" Aragorn, she is more like him then in looks. She yearns for knowledge and adventure. I don't want her to go over the way Frodo did. Something inside me tells me she will do so, if given the chance." Sam felt relieved. He revealed his deepest fear to Aragorn. Sam waited a moment for Aragorn to give him some comfort. Aragorn said nothing, "Strider," Sam turned to him. 

" It may turn out that way master Samwise, your foresight is not usually wrong." Aragorn left, shutting the door behind him. A single tear drained from Sam's eye. Goldilocks eyes fluttered open. She watched her father for a few moments, 0

" Father?" Sam looked up at her. She seemed so innocent, Elvish beauty seemed to suddenly gush from every pore of her fair face. Her blue eyes suddenly seemed to cut to his heart.

"Yes," Sam replied, his voice quaking.

" Could you sing me an elvish lullaby? Like you used to?" Sam smiled, she remembered. 

"Yes my child, I can." He thought for a moment then began,

Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien 

_yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

Yení ve lintë yuldar avánier 

_mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_ómaryo airetári-lírien _

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva? _

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_

_Ve fanyar máyat Elentári ortanë_

_ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë _

_ar sindanóriello caita mornië _

_i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_untúpa Calaciryo míri oilalë. _

_Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. _

Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië! 

Sam watched his daughter close her eyes and drift off to sleep. One tear led to many. He heard a voice behind him

" Uncle Sam? Did Frodo sing like that?" It was Faramir, tears were on his cheeks also. "It was beautiful." Sam tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat. Faramir walked over and embraced him.

" The lady Galadriel sung that to us. He was the only one that remembered the fair words. After we came back he taught it to me." A small smile came across the tears. " He sung it more beautifully then any elf could."


	6. Punishment

A/N: Okay, a while has passed…lalala…Oh yea I 'borrowed' a elvish tune for the last chappie… okay so I hope you like it, this is going to be an obvious thing for what happens next so…READ MY OTHER STUFF… they are yummy…eww…not that kind of yummy…your perverted…hehe j/k j/k READ READ READ!!!

Goldilocks awoke one morning feeling tired and groggy. It had been two years since the party. She was better hobbit now but still had her tendencies to fight and get in trouble. 'A phase that might never pass,' as her father put it. It was a rainy day; they seemed to get Goldilocks slightly depressed. She was still a skinny hobbit, her hair had darkened but her eyes stilled had that blue blaze. Her father stilled seemed to grieve when in encounters with them. 

"Goldilocks!" she heard her mother called from the kitchen. Goldilocks flipped off the covers and jogged into the kitchen. When she entered the room Hamfast and Bilbo were playing quietly in the corner as her pregnant mother was rocking Robin on her lap. "Okay I have two things to tell you." Goldilocks cringed, two things usually they weren't good things. "I need you to go into town and buy some fruit and find Daisy. I sent her to get me some fruit, but I think she needs some help" Rosie paused waiting to see what kind of reaction her daughter would give. " And, an envelope came from you-know-who today." 

"Faramir!" Goldilocks shouted excitedly. She ran over to the table and grabbed the slightly tarnished envelope that was addressed to her. Before she could open it, her mother snatched it from her hands. 

"Not until you find your sister and get some fruit for me." Her mother said sternly. Goldilocks sighed, it was no use to argue with her mother. So she grabbed her cloak and headed out to the village. She ran down the hill splashing in the puddles as she went. She walked around for a bit before she saw them. 

It was Ofo. He had knocked all of her sister's fruit to the ground, and as she tried to pick them up would knock them down again. A twinge of rage flickered inside Goldilocks. For him to pick on her was one thing, but a younger member of her family, it was enough to tear her heart out. She stormed over and as he was about to knock her sisters possessions out once more, she seized the corner of his shirt and threw him backwards. He staggered backwards, and fell. Goldilocks knelt down and began to pick up her sister's fruit. 

" Goldilocks, if I were you I would get out of here and get a new name and identity. Then try to be well-liked." 

" Well Ofo, Ofo." She snickered. 

"What is so funny?" Ofo retorted,

" The name Ofo. It sounds a bit like a dogs name. If I had a dog though and it t'were as ugly as you, I would shave it's hind side and train it to walk backwards." Ofo's friends chuckled. Ofo looked slightly abashed, then he seemed to shrug it off. 

" Well, your mother…" he started.

"Don't you even dare to speak of my mother in that way!" Goldilocks threatened. Ofo smiled, he touched a nerve. 

" You'll what? Sick all of your brothers and sisters on me? Ha! Well there certainly are enough of them." He went on, goldilocks face soon became flushed with anger. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand flew through the air and hit Ofo so hard in the face he staggered. He had blood all over his face before he venomously shrieked at her. 

" You are hated by everyone Goldilocks Gamgee! You will find no friends, here or anywhere! You parents tell you that you are special, but it is all lies! You are a disgrace to all hobbits!" He went on. Tears mounted in Goldilocks eyes. " You have but one friend, Faramir Took. He is a Took and that is saying enough about his sense of people or should I say his father's, your father's best friend Frodo Baggins. He was the craziest of them all! With all his lies about you father and him going off to some other place and…" Goldilocks had enough; she launched her entire body weight at him. After knocking him clear off his feet she began to beat him so unmercifully people around all stopped and watched. She began to shout profanities strait into his face, al of the people gasped at the words that began to flow from her mouth. Unfortunately her father was in town that day also. 

Goldilocks felt two firm hands bring her off the squealing Ofo beneath her. With one final kick she turned to the person that pulled her off. It was Her father. 

"Father!" She said in surprise, and fear. Only then did she realize all she did. "I…I…" She tried to think of an excuse. The anger in her fathers eyes made her fall silent. 

"Come Daisy," Sam said quietly. He held Goldilocks firmly by the arm as he led them up the hill to Bag-End. Tears began to course down Goldilocks cheeks. Sam kept his eyes on strait ahead of him. They got up to Bag-End. Sam strode in without saying anything to his wife. He went directly to Goldilocks room and let go of her in there. 

"Now you stay in here, until I can think of a punishment that will fit what you did. Mark my words Goldilocks this is going to be a long one." He left her in there for a while. She was crying and crying until no more tears would come. 

After about an hour Sam came back through the door. Goldilocks looked up at him. 

" Father, I…" she tried to explain to him. He put up a hand. 

" I'll hear none of your excuses. I went to see what happened to that boy you were fighting with, you broke his nose and fractured his hand when you knocked him off his feet. He also told me some of the things that you said. So after hearing and seeing all of that I have decided that you are grounded here until I say, and that will be quite a long while. You are to help your mother with all of the chores and for two weeks do your brothers and sisters chores. And one other thing, you will receive no more letters from Faramir. Am I understood?" When goldilocks thought that no more tears would come she quickly found out that she was mistaken. 

" Please father don't take away the letters from Faramir. They are all I have." She managed hoarsely.

" And you are getting everything taken away. Tonight you will go to bed without supper and tomorrow you will begin." He left her room without another word. Goldilocks cried again, until she saw all of the lights go off outside her room. That meant she better keep quiet before she woke anyone. Goldilocks looked out the window. It was rainy and dark. She sat for a few moments imaging the maps and books she had studied in wonderment. She smiled and then silently thought to herself, 'Hey, I am going to be grounded for life anyway…'


	7. Goldilocks The Run-away

A/N: okay I will just remind you I own nothing except my extensive Lotr figure collection and a few posters. I uh…OH YEA! Okay she leaves, as you well know. I need ideas for what will happen. I will give you a mention in my A.N. for any ideas even if I don't use them. Please keep up the love! Anyone who wants the story spoiled, e-mail me and I will give you a summary of the sequel to this. (If you make the print bigger it last longer…)

Goldilocks crept into the kitchen. She got a small bag and filled it half way with food and some containers of water. Then she went quietly back into her room. Overlooking all of her clothes, she picked out a white shirt and brown breeches. This white shirt was new though. It was a little tighter in the body and baggy in the arms. She then realized that she didn't know what would happen on her quest to wherever she was going. Then it occurred to her that danger may come to her while she was wandering the wilds. 

She opened the door to her room cautiously and then tiptoed into the forbidden room. Closing the door behind her she tore off her shirt and slipped the armor coat on. It was cold against her body but it soon warmed. She pulled her shirt on over it. She reached over and clasped the blade that laid next to it. With one swift movement she tied the scabbard to her belt. It was lighter then she thought it would be. She inspected her self in the mirror. 

" Although I am equipped to fight, what am I to do to evade?" she muttered to her self. She glanced around and saw a closet. She opened it quietly and looked in. There were some vests, a few overcoats and a grey cloak that had a leaf brooch attached to it. She pulled out a brown vest and overcoat, then the cloak. She felt the fabric between her hands. It was the most well crafted she had seen in quite some time. She clothed herself in all of those. Once again she inspected herself in the mirror. A crash of Thunder made her jump. She groaned,

" Now what am I to do, such a lousy start. Oh well, I can't go back now." She said looking at her reflection one last time before she went back into her room. On the way out of the room she grasped a map labeled 'Lands outside the Shire' before leaving and going into her room. She packs a few more shirts and accessories into a bag and then opened her window. She it was pouring terribly. She looked out and then remembered Faramir's letter. Running into the kitchen she grabbed and then went into her room. With one last glance around, she jumped out and ran into the forest. 

She ran for a while before she was satisfied no one would be able to see her. Keeping a parallel to the road she jogged until she came to a small sheltered spot. It was under a large tree's roots that she laid down a finally fell asleep. 


	8. Finding a Daughter

Sam awoke to his wives terrified scream. He jumped out of bed and ran to his wife. She was standing in the doorway of Goldilocks room, her face gone white. Frodo had ran around the corner too, and looked into Goldilocks room. When he did his face fell. Sam walked over and looked into his daughter's room. The window was open, shaded fluttering in the wind. Her bed sheets were wet from the rain. Her draws were opened and object clearly missing from them. Sam let everything he saw settle in and then her ran into the kitchen. It too had food clearly missing. 

" She has run away again." Rosie whispered. Sam turned to her, " She was in Frodo's room. Sting and the Mithril coat are gone." Sam half pushed passed her and ran to his old master's room. The closet was open; sting and the Mithril coat were indeed gone also. He felt Rosie's presence behind him. 

" I told you Samwise! If you push her any further, she would go away again! I warned you and you paid no heed to my words. She is an adventurer; she doesn't care if you punish unless they cut her to the heart. Remember last time you took away Faramir's letters, she ran away to see him for herself. Remember how they found her? Do you Samwise?" Rosie screamed half in hysterics. It was true last time she had run away, she ran all the way to the Great Smials, or almost. Faramir found her about a mile away half dead and starved to death. It took three weeks before it was safe for Merry, Pippin, and Faramir to bring her back to Hobbiton. She didn't speak to her parents for a few weeks after that either. 

" I thought I was protecting her," Sam said his heart fully breaking.

" Protect her? From what?" Rosie said beginning to weep. 

" I was trying to keep her from becoming what she has already become, she is turning into Frodo in the most strange ways."

"Protect her, Samwise you are killing her!" Rosie sat down on the bed and began to weep. Sam went to her and wrapped his arms round her. " Who are you trying to protect her or yourself? Frodo is the one that is safe in the undying lands, you are here though heart-broken and torn." Sam was taken aback at his wives words. Rose looked up at him, realizing what she said. " Sam, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm just scared. What if she is gone for good this time? I don't think I'll bare that." Sam looked up and saw Frodo in the doorway. 

"I am going to find her." Sam said hoarsely, 

" I'm coming with you father." Frodo stated from the doorway. 

"No, I'm sorry Frodo. Your mother needs help. She is going to have a baby soon. You need to take care of her. If I don't find her at Buckland or The Smials, I'll get your uncles to help me." 

" Sam, please be back before our child is due. I want you to be there." Rosie said weakly.

" I will. If I have not found her, I am sure her uncles will continue the search. I am going to leave as soon as I can. Frodo prepare a pony for me." Sam told his son as he got up and began to pack. He went into his room and got out his Elven sword that he received from a Barrow-Wight. He shuddered at the thought of Goldilocks being caught by that. He got everything together and went outside. His children were standing their looking sad. Elanor went over and embraced her father. She had matured a lot. Frodo had an unreadable look on his face. Sam wasn't sure if it were sadness or just a resolute confidence that his father would bring his little sister home. Sam mounted, and then leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. She smiled amongst the tears.

" Remember, you'll be home?"

" Yes, I will. I promise." With that Bill, Sam's pony, spurred and galloped off towards Buckland.

A/N: okay this is becoming dramatic; I think I am going to change the thing to drama/action/adventure… um… Oh yes, I remember. Thanks much for the reviews! I want to thank Iris for the idea. I believe I know what I am to do. Also, I already have the plot for the sequel to this bubbling in my mind. So! We will see how this comes out. OKAY NOW THAT YOU HAVE READ MY PRETTY STORY SHOW YOUR appreciation AND REVIEW!!!


	9. No such Luck

The three hobbits finally reached the heart of the old forest. Merry and Pippin didn't want to go in, but Faramir insisted. 

" Probably the best place for her to get in trouble," Merry had said. 

"Then that's where she'll be!" Pippin added only half joking. 

They searched high and low. Faramir's quick eyes saw a flicked of embers dieing out in the distance. Without warning he ran towards them. Merry and Pippin fought to catch up with him. When they got there Faramir was examining the camp.

" This is a troll's camp," Pippin said almost fearfully

" Yes but he hasn't been here for hour's it's safe. Plus it' s daylight. The troll would turn to stone before it had time to do anything to us." Merry told him. Faramir shrieked. Pippin whirled around to see what happened. He was holding a cloak tightly against his body, tears coming down his cheeks. 

"Daddy, this is like your cloak, like the one Mr. Frodo had, the one Goldi stole," he said breathing quick and deeply. Merry put his hands over his mouth as Pippin stood letting the shock settle in. The cloak was stained in blood. 

" Maybe it's another creatures cloak, maybe some other poor…"he saw the length, " Hobbit" Merry finished.

" But dad, it has the same brooch…" Faramir sobbed. " You do." He held up a Elven brooch, the same that they were wearing at the moment, the same the got from Galadriel. Tears mounted in Pippins eyes as he bent down and embraced his son. Merry turned away,

" How are we ever going to tell Sam?" Merry rasped.

" As soon as we can get there." Pippin answered. Pippin took his son's hand. Faramir took one last look around the camp and allowed himself to be lead off by his father. 

A/N: I am adding a bit of Class to my Fanfiction so I will not beg for reviews. When I read begs for reviews, I don't review. Maybe it's just me. I would like them though!


End file.
